Helmets have been designed for safety, some providing ventilation, some providing a powered ventilator, some have provided two-way radio conversation electronics, some have provided a microphone and some both microphones and earphones or speakers. Some are open-face helmets and others are full-coverage. Some helmets are multipiece units. None have provided radar-detection electronics incorporated into the helmets. Likewise, radar-detection units are two-fold. There is the directly mounted radar-detector which is not easily seen without altering your field of vision while looking down at the unit itself instead of where you are going. Also, there are the remote mounted units that incorporate a viewer that like the directly mounted units have to be mounted out of the operators field of vision which in turn also requires the operator of said vehicle to alter their field of vision away from their trajectory to look down at the viewer. This is a hazard not only to the operator of said motorcycle or other sports vechicle but also to any passengers aboard and other traffic in the immediate area.